


Unless you want an Audience

by DragonDracarys



Series: An Art a Day Keeps the Dread Wolf at Bay [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDracarys/pseuds/DragonDracarys
Summary: *This isfanart, notfic*
Relationships: Anders/Fenris (Dragon Age)
Series: An Art a Day Keeps the Dread Wolf at Bay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641268
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Unless you want an Audience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PalavaRakkaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalavaRakkaus/gifts).




End file.
